Kogane no neko (golden cat):Kagamine Rin x Reader
by kittenkat12345
Summary: Rin Kagamine, as a foreign exchange student, meets and develops a friendship (and perhaps something more) with the reader! Currently is a lime, there may be a lemon in the future. Please review! It really helps keep the creative spark going! I'll be sure to add some more fluffy, cute, romantic parts in the near future as they are currently in-progress!
1. Chapter 1

It was 12:00 AM and I can't get to sleep, nothing seemed to work. So I got up, left my bed, and tip-toed down the hall, being careful going past Rin's room, the last thing I needed was for that tease to chastise me for still being up.

I went down the stairs, careful to make no noises, opened the door, and stepped out into the cool fall breeze and warm orange glow from the harvest moon above.

I let the door close shut behind me, stood by the railing of the porch, and looked up to see the stars. It was a clear night out and I could see hundreds of thousands of white pinpricks in the heavy blanket of night as I leaned on the railing, eyes staring up into the void of space. I heard a soft noise behind me as the door was close, before I could even turn around I felt a soft form pressing itself onto my back and a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and onto my chest. I gasped in shock and turned my head only to be met with Rin's face.

"shhh… don't speak…" she crooned to me "I heard the door close down here and knew you were still up…"

"Please," I began

"Shhhhh… just look at the stars,"

And so I did, I craned my head back and looked up at the night sky.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" she whispered directly into my ear.

It was hard to speak, I was choking up, what was she doing?

"Ye- Yeah," I stammered out

I could feel her hot breath on my ear; she inhaled and then started nipping my right ear with her top row of teeth, lightly biting into the soft cartilage- I shuddered.

"No silly, I _told_ you not to speak, hehe," then she shifted her teeth on my ear, pressing against the top of my ear with one of her sharp canines, barely starting to bite down on it.

"Ahh!" I squealed, what was she thinking?

"Shh… you wouldn't want to wake the others, lest they find us like this…"

"You!" I started.

 **Nip** , "ohh, I drew blood that time, oops, silly me!"

Seeing my predicament I relented and started to relax myself, it was not like I was getting out of this without her consent

"There you go. Let the tension escape your muscles, let me take care of you…"

Why was I responding this way, why was she doing this, why was I _enjoying_ this?

"I can tell you like this hehe! Such a pervert! Let's see how you respond to this!" she whispered, still nibbling on my ear.

She extended her tongue, hot breath on my ear, cold fall breeze making me shudder, I unconsciously arched myself towards her and her warmth, pressing myself closer to her. "hehe!" she giggled "I haven't even started yet!" she then pressed her tongue to where she had drawn blood and lapped up the bead that had oozed out.

I shuddered, my mind going blank as she started to lick all around my ear, occasionally playfully nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Ahh!" I moaned out, immediately embarrassed at how I was reacting.

"Oh? Are you enjoying this? I thought you would, I've been waiting for an opportunity such as this."

Then, as suddenly as this had started, she backed off.

I turned around with forlorn eyes, "wha? Why'd you stop?"

"Well…," she began "if you want it so much, ask!" she crooned.

There she stood in that red short skirt, black and grey stripped stockings, and white blouse, asking me if I wanted more?

"I… I..." not able to speak, I furiously nodded, face red with embarrassment.

"Come onnnn… Say the words!" she smoothly encouraged

"I, I, will you… will you lick them again?" I managed to force out, nearly dying of embarrassment.

"Hmm… not good enough," she replied, "Beg."

My mind started to go blank, but in a moment of clarity I said "wait, not out here, please,"

"Oh, not interested in begging?" she teased.

"No!" I quickly replied "it's not that!" realizing too late my mistake

"Ahh, so you _want_ to beg then?" she leaned forward, face nearing mine

"No, It's, I…" I stammered, unsure of how to get myself out of the trap I had just put myself into.

"Oh, you're _cute_ when you're embarrassed!" she said, leaning forward.

"I, I," still not able to think-

"Don't worry, at least one of us planned for this," she smiled, beckoning me to follow her inside, tail swishing behind her.

I hesitantly followed her inside, did I want this? Was this really happening? Before I could answer any of my questions, I went through the door back to the inside which was promptly shut behind me. I turned around and was met with Rin approaching me with cloudy, desire-filled eyes.

"Uhh, Rin, can we talk about this?" I hesitantly asked.

"How about no?" she said, still waking towards me

"Rin, I don't feel comfortable doing this," I said while backing up.

"Good." Still slowly walking towards me.

"What exactly are you planning to do to me?" I inquired

"Ohh, you'll see," she licked her lips, time seemed to slow down to a crawl.

I stumbled back into the living room, eyes locked with hers.

"You should be more careful about where you are going," she teased "you might trip!"

I took a quick glance behind me and narrowly avoided tripping over the coffee table, but when I turned around Rin had closed the gap, only a mere foot away now

"Rin, let's talk about this," I pleaded

"Beg." was her only response

I was perplexed until I remembered earlier outside-

"What, no, I don't want to do this, it's getting too weird!" I whispered back seriously

"Ohh, I see," she whispered with sultry expression, "well, if you won't beg for me to start, then I guess you'll just have to beg for me to stop,"

"What!" I exclaimed as she pounced on top of me, pushing me back onto a nearby couch. Towering above me she smiled "ohh, this will be fun!"

I started to utter a response but before I could speak even a single word she smashed her lips against mine, forcing her tongue into my mouth, tasting it.

"Mmm!? I mumbled through the kiss, struggling to escape it.

Then she broke the kiss, a lewd expression on her cute neko face "you know, it's much more fun if you return the favor!" she encouraged

I blushed; I certainly wasn't expecting this to happen when I came downstairs that night.

"Rin, please, no" I pleaded

"you're no funnn..." she said, ears drooping "fine, we'll continue this later," and with nothing more than a smile and a wink she was gone, softly padding up the stairs leaving me bewildered.

I spent five minuites sitting there, wondering what had just happened. Did she _kiss_ me? No, no, this must all be a dream- *pinch* nope, not a dream. I decided to just go on with my life and pretend that it never happened. I went upstairs and finally got to bed at 2:00 AM.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:30 when my alarm went off, blaring into my ear. I got up, showered, and then went downstairs to have breakfast. Rin was already there, she winked at me as I got out my cereal andsat down, why did she wink at me? Oh yeah, last night, I forgot…

"Why are you so tired sleepyhead?" she asked playfully.

"I just didn't sleep very well last night," I retorted

"Oh, and why was that?" she egged on

"That's none of your business, Rin" I talked back

"Oh, is that so? What could you have been doing then? She teased

"You should know!" I said indignantly "you caused it!"

"And…" she began, leaning forward "did you like it?"

"I, no! why would anyone like that!"

"I don't know, you seemed pretty into it last night, hehe, you were even close to begging me for it!"

"No! we aren't talking about this! It never happened!"

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted a repeat," she said, starting to lick her ceral bowl's leftover milk. I just looked away embarrassed at our conversation, and kept eating my cereal. She got up to but her bowl in the sink, and on her way past me she brushed her tail gently against my cheek"

"You tease!" I shouted her direction

She giggled away, tail swishing behind her she winked at me over her shoulder.

I sighed "you can be such a pain, you know that Rin?" I said, exasperated.

"I do that on purpose!" she said, grinning

"Doesn't make it any less annoying," I snapped back.

"Aww…" she wimpered, sitting back down across from me "I didn't want to annoy you…"

Her pouting looked so pitiful, but I knew it was an act, so I just sat there, leaned back, and waited for her to stop. But after 10 seconds passed, she was still whimpering pitifully.

"*sniff* I didn't think I was a nuisance to you, I was only playing…" she pitifully continued.

I felt terrible, I never meant for her to feel that way, so I got up and went behind her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I told her nicely as I began to scratch her kitten ears

Immediately she sat straight up in her chair and I backed off

"N-No, please continue," she begged

I hesitantly began to scratch her cat ears and she started purring, melting into my hand as I itched her ears. She relaxed and laid her head on the table, eyes fluttering and blank.

"Ohh, please continue…" she pleaded

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah…" she trailed off

I stopped scratching her ears and she looked up at me quizzically

"why'd you stop?"

I laughed gently to myself and said "now who's begging?"

"Oh," she said, tightening up her face into a scowl, "you're sooooo funny,"

"hey, it's not my fault that you were pleading for more," I said while laughing hysterically

"what do you find so funny?" she asked

"My, how the tables have turned!" I jested

"In your dreams!" she argued, springing up, grabbing my wrists and putting them above my head while pushing me into the nearest wall then smashing our lips together.

"Mmm!? I struggled, confused.

She broke the kiss and said "now we'll see who's on top!" before shoving her tongue down my throat.

I couldn't just let her win, she'd never let me hear the end of it! I couldn't just take this!

I took my tongue and started warring with hers, battling for dominance. She was taken aback at first, she obviously didn't expect me to resist this much, but it only made her work harder. She had more experience than I and I was clearly losing this battle, but I had one trick up my sleeve. I took my hand and wiggle it out of her grasp and brought it up to her ears, beginning to scratch them.

Surprised, she squealed into my mouth and her tongue momentarily backed off, but sadly my progress was temporary as she fought through the pleasure of the ear scratching, eventually winning out. I decided to relent and after I stopped with my abuse of her ears she broke the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was a dirty tactic you pervert!" she scolded

"Why does scratching your ears make me a pervert!?" I asked indignantly

"Don't you know what petting a neko's ears is like for them?"

"No, of course I don't know!" I responded

"It's like touching a girl's…" she hesitantly continued

"Oh…" I sheepishly said, all fire taken out of me as I realized what I had just done

"It's ok…" she said, leaning up to whisper into my ear, no longer embarrassed "I don't mind it if it's you doing it,"

It was my turn to blush furiously as I backed up and tried to put some measure of distance between myself and Rin.

"Oh come onnnn…" she whispered "don't be shy!" she walked up towards me, tail swishing almost violently

"I-I'm not quite comfortable with this…" I stammered out

"Oh? Is that so?" she teased

"Yeah…" I trailed off

"Then how about we switch this up then? You be my little kitten!" she suggested

"Wha-what?" I said, perplexed

"Abit of roleplay! That sounds fun!" she continued

"O-ok…" I submitted "what did you have in mind?"

"Horray! Kitten agreed!"

"Kitten?" I questioned sheepishly

"Well, you do need a pet name for this…" she trailed off, thinking

Trying to make her happy I said "you should give kitten a cute name!"

"Oh! OH! Getting into the roleplay are you?" she asked surprised while I got onto hands and knees and beamed at her "Well… how about we call you… Tama!"

"Tama? What does that mean" I asked

"It's ball in Japanese! Such a cute name for such a _cute_ neko!" she praised, leaning down and putting her hand under my chin, lifting my head so that our eyes connected. My eyes beamed with curiosity and a hint of insecurity while her eyes burned with lust and desire.

"Now, what should I make Tama do…"

"Anything mistress wants!" I responded cheerily

"Oh I _love_ the ring on that…" she shuddered. Her eyes looked away, staring into space before suddenly snapping back and relocking with mine, deviance in her eyes.

I was scared, but I continued the roleplay, I knew she wouldn't hurt me.

"Let's see if kitten knows his place, what does kitten want?" she inquired

"To serve mistress and receive praise!" I responded eagerly

"Correct!" she commended "now what? Oh, I know! Just like last night, I want you to beg for pets!"

"Tama wants pets!" I immediately said back

"It really didn't take much to convince you, did it?" she asked while petting my hair softly and affectionately, slowly running her fingers through my hair.

"No…." I moaned, leaning into the pets, melting at her touch.

"Wow." She said , surprised "are you getting off on this?"

"No…" I forced out, an expression of pure bliss on my face as I nuzzled up against Rin, begging for more.

"Don't lie!" she teased "I just didn't expect you to like pets as much as I do!"

"Tama _loves_ pets…" I stammered out


End file.
